Diaper Shuffle
by Jurojin
Summary: The kids are on the loose! Tony/Michelle


_This is for a friend of mine who has finals this week. She needed silliness and fluff._

_PG - Tony/Michelle, Jack/Kate, Kim/Chase, Karen/Bill_

* * *

Michelle sifted through the clothes rack she was looking at, laughing at the story Kim was telling them about her husband.

"I swear it's like Chase forgot everything he went through with Angela. I thought Josh had put the diaper on himself. He had tape stuck to his butt."

Kate examined the sweater she was trying on in the mirror. "That's nothing. Your dad looked terrified that I was leaving Donnie with him today."

Karen came out of the dressing room carrying a pile of clothes. "Bill too. He was excited to adopt but if he has to be alone with Sophia you can forget it. I think he'd rather deal with the president." She separated what she was keeping and started putting back the items she didn't want. "What about you Michelle? We all know how perfect Tony is but he's got to get freaked out. He's the only one that wasn't a father before."

Michelle caught the teasing tone in Karen's voice. They were always ribbing her about Tony. They all had attractive husbands, but no one got the attention like Tony did when they went out. They were just a different couple from the others and they stood out. Having Ale' didn't help matters either. She was always told her and Tony would make beautiful children but Alejandro was beyond beautiful. He had her flawless skin, but with his father's darker tone. His eyes were shaped like her's, but with his father's color. And his hair, that was a completely equal endeavor on both their parts. He had the cutest dark curls and they went everywhere.

"If he's freaked he hasn't mentioned it to me; he had no problem taking Ale' by himself today."

Kim collected her items and started leading them all to the counter. "I bet you anything they aren't painting. I bet the kids are fighting over a bag of cheesy poofs in front of the T.V. while they all sit with a beer watching the game."

Michelle snorted. "Oh come on, you guys worry too much. I bet everything is fine."

* * *

"Bill!"

Bill dropped the brush in his hand and hurried inside the kitchen from the garage. He, Jack and Chase had agreed to help Tony paint his garage while the ladies went shopping. They also agreed to take the kids for a change. It wasn't going well so far.

"Grab him Bill! He's gettin' away!"

Bill had just enough time to see a naked kid streak by and out the door to the garage. He turned to see Jack hurrying after the blur with Chase close on his heels.

Chase stopped next to Bill, panting heavily. "He went right past you. See, this is why you never did special ops."

They both turned to look at the garage door where a dark blue midget was making a beeline for the living room. Josh had found the paint.

Tony came around the corner, stopping Josh in his tracks. He swooped down and grabbed the naked kid and hoisted him up, paint streaking across his bare chest.

"No way kid. I like the color in my garage, but if Michelle comes home and sees streaks of blue all over her living room furniture, I won't get any for a month."

Josh just squirmed to get down as Tony passed by Chase and Bill. "I got an idea. Just bring'm all into the garage and shut the door so they can't get back inta the house."

* * *

Michelle pulled into her driveway.

"Well the house looks ok. That's a good sign." Karen quipped.

They all got out and made their way into the living room, dropping their bags on the floor and couch.

Kim walked into the back looking for the guys, but came out alone. "Well, nothing is destroyed and everything is in place but where are they?"

Kate stopped for a second. "What's that noise?"

Everyone turned toward the kitchen and the garage where it sounded like someone was singing and the faint sounds of a guitar could be heard. They glanced at each other then carefully walked through the kitchen and opened the garage door slowly.

Michelle couldn't help it, she cracked up. It had a domino effect and traveled through each of them there. Each of their men sat with an instrument, bare-chested and streaked with paint. Tony had his acoustic guitar and was singing, Chase with a base, Bill with an electric guitar and Jack on a small drum set. But, the crowning jewel that made her lose it was the corral of children in front of them doing something resembling dancing.

Angela was sitting cross legged trying to sing along to the song. Josh and Sophia were bouncing around together, shaking their diaper clad derrieres enthusiastically. Donnie was sitting to the side with two markers in his hands imitating his dad as best he could. Michelle's eyes started to water when she spotted Ale' though. He was front and center, a small plastic guitar in his hand looking up at his dad with something close to worship. Tony was playing for the benefit of all the kids but it was clear all his attention was focused on his son.

Michelle laughed out loud, a little shocked this time when it finally dawned on her that every single kid was blue from head to toe. It was definitely the most original performance of _Stairway to Heaven_ any of them had ever seen.

They finished up and the girls all clapped. Every single guy in the room was a bright shade of red. There were a few shouts of "mommy" from the kids.

"I guess you guys had a little bit of a problem." Michelle ran a finger across one of the blue streaks on Tony's chest, making sure the paint was dry.

"Once Josh found the paint it was all over. It was a sneak attack baby. Did you know kids are fast? I mean really really fast." He just gave her a huge grin.

"You loved every minute of it didn't you?" Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck. She glanced over his shoulder to see Bill, Jack and Chase trying to explain why their kids were a nice navy blue color. They honestly looked stressed. Not Tony.

"Absolutely." Tony leaned down and kissed Michelle hard, pulling her closer into him. He felt a tug on his jeans and broke the kiss, looking down. "Wassup kid?"

"Can I stay at Donnie's tonight? Uncle Jack is gonna teach me the drums. Please dad?"

Tony looked at Michelle and she smiled nodding slightly. He looked back down. "Ask me in Spanish."

Ale' rolled his eyes slightly, not daring to let his dad see, and repeated the question in Spanish, albeit just a tad bit broken.

"Si, you can go." Tony grinned as he watched his blue son hurry over to his friend.

Michelle gently pulled his head around to focus him back on her. "So, I guess you need help getting this paint off?"

Tony buried his face in her hair and kissed the side of her neck. "Oh I made sure to get it _everywhere_."


End file.
